Consumers with dyed hair suffer from colour fade, loss of shine and dried out hair, which becomes frizzy and difficult to manage. Other consumers, with undyed hair seek temporary or semi-permanent colour and shine, combined with smooth and easy to manage hair.
Products currently available to consumers are aqueous based creams, providing ‘top up’ or toning levels of dyes. There however remains a need for improved delivery of dyes and pigments to the hair and improved finish of the hair.
Unpublished application PCT/EP2015/050115 discloses a hair composition comprising silicone elastomer, which can be applied to dry or damp hair to give a smooth, soft finish with light hold and frizz reduction.
The composition of this invention provides a dye and pigment delivery system, providing uniform delivery to hair with the additional benefit of smooth, less frizzy hair.